


Flagrantiae

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: fervens [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing!Noctis, Except he's definitely on top, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Sequel to "Urere Sanguis"Ignis woke with Noctis's mouth wrapped around his cock.It took a moment for Ignis to realize the warm, wet feeling around his dick wasn't his own hand, caught between his boxer-briefs and searing hot skin. It had happened more than once in the years since Ignis hit puberty; masturbation was part of life, and Ignis had no issues with indulging in it early in the morning when dreams still clung to his senses.Ever since he was a young man, it had always been one dream. One face, one mouth, one pair of blue eyes gazing up at him through thick black lashes.





	Flagrantiae

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Ignoct week, Day 4. The prompt was "First Time."
> 
> Yes. Definitely. Yum.
> 
> (Technically you don't need to read Urere, but I would recommend it. I mean... it's kind of anonymous-like fucking behind a trashcan in an alleyway...)

Ignis woke with Noctis's mouth wrapped around his cock.

It took a moment for Ignis to realize the warm, wet feeling around his dick wasn't his own hand, caught between his boxer-briefs and searing hot skin. It had happened more than once in the years since Ignis hit puberty; masturbation was part of life, and Ignis had no issues with indulging in it early in the morning when dreams still clung to his senses.

Ever since he was a young man, it had always been one dream. One face, one mouth, one pair of blue eyes gazing up at him through thick black lashes.

Even in that brief moment between wakefulness and sleep, Ignis could imagine that it really was Noctis; Noctis's tongue against the slit of his cock, tasting him. But that would never happen. Ignis would have never allowed it. He would never dare to sully the Prince...

Which was why, for the briefest of moments, Ignis indulged himself in the feeling until he realized that it was neither his hand nor a dream.

Then the panic set in.

The shock went right through Ignis's stomach as he tried to pull himself free of Noctis's lips, the sudden feeling of nausea rolling through him. He wasn't sure if it was from the drinks he had consumed the night before or the fact that Noctis, his Prince, was on his belly with Ignis's cock half-way down his throat.

Bucking his hips wildly only made Noctis run his hands over Ignis's hips, pushing down. The red on his nails matched perfectly with the crescent moons Noctis left across Ignis's skin.

"Noct—Noctis!" Ignis cried, though from fear or from desire, not even Ignis knew.

Noctis looked up, the kohl around his eyes standing starkly against his skin. It looked clean, cleaner than it should have since last night—

Last night.

Last night.... Oh, Six... What had Ignis done?

Noctis pulled his head away, Ignis's cock making a lewd sound as it popped out of Noctis's mouth, slapping against his belly.

"Iggy," Noctis muttered. "Just.... go with it."

Just _go_ with it. Was Noctis out of his bloody mind?

When he voiced it, Noctis laid his head against Ignis's thigh, letting his hair tickle at his skin. Ignis noticed, faintly, that the wig Noctis wore to the club the night before was on the floor in a tangle of red and leather.

"Do you... remember?" Noctis whispered, and Ignis gulped.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

He shouldn't have. Last night he had fallen into the temptation, took what was not his. Last night was a mista—

"Don't even think it," Noctis nearly snarled. "Don't you _dare_."

Ignis made a move to pull away, but Noctis tightened his hands. "I know what you're thinking—"

"I assure you, you don't." Ignis tried to sit up, but Noctis was on top of him in an instant. It was the first time Ignis had ever seen Noctis move so fast so early in the morning. "Your Highness, let me go."

"No! Not this 'your Highness' bullshit, Iggy. I _choose_ you, Ignis. Don't you get that?"

"It was just one night, Noctis. I was intoxicated, and no doubt you were, too." Ignis did not mention the dreams, the desire, the way he had looked across the club and had wanted a replacement for Noctis. Just for the night, someone who was similar enough to make Ignis feel whole. He was never meant to have Noctis... "I shouldn't have—"

"Shouldn't have what?" Noctis's voice was low, dangerous.

"I shouldn't have brought you here."

Ignis could see the traces of Noctis's red lipstick against his mouth. It was such an intoxicating shade of red, the same red of his dress...

"You don't mean that."

Ignis tried to not hear the hurt in Noctis's voice, tried to not look into those big, blue eyes. He couldn't willingly hurt Noctis....

But there he was, his words like a dagger through the belly.

"I do, Noctis. Please, dress yourself. I'll make some coffee and then drive you home."

"But—I'm with you, Ignis. Don't you get it?" Noctis pressed himself down, as if his body was attempting to swallow Ignis whole. "I am home."

Ignis's breath caught in his throat at the earnest tone, at the way Noctis clung to him. This would only end in ruin, that much was certain.

But never before had Ignis wanted to give in to him, to accept his soft words and his promises. _Home_...

Ignis never really had a home, not the way that others did. Throughout his childhood, the Citadel was the only home he ever knew. His parents had passed on and King Regis accepted him as Noctis's chamberlain at the behest of his uncle. He grew up in the shadow of the Citadel, in the knowledge that one day he would dedicate himself fully to the man on top of him. He knew it since he was a little boy, and had relished in the knowledge... once they had grown.

When they were younger, it had taken time to come to terms with Noctis and his way of being. At first he had been so lively, and then... after the Marilith attack…

He was so withdrawn and sullen, and Ignis tried all in his power to make Noctis smile, to make him happy.

Last night...

Last night, Noctis had seemed so peaceful, so blissful. Everything from the way he moved underneath Ignis to the way he moaned. It was in how he kissed Ignis's shoulder and breathed his name like it was the answer to every question Noctis ever dreamed up.

Ignis couldn't escape those memories. It was intoxicating, more so than the alcohol and the Mettle VX spiked in his drink.

He could blame the night on the drink, on Gladio's urging for him to have a casual lay with someone. He needed to get Noctis out of his system...

And yet, here they were. Noctis on top of him, lipstick smeared and staining his mouth a delicious rosy red. Ignis resisted the urge to reach up and pull him down for a kiss, the Crown be damned.

"Tell me this was a mistake. Say it. Say it to my **face**."

Noctis grabbed Ignis's hand and slid it to his entrance, letting Ignis feel his own dried cum on Noctis. In Noctis.

"You wanted it just as much as I did."

Yes. Yes, Ignis wanted it just as much as Noctis; he had dreamed of it, yearned for it, would have died for it. Getting to touch Noctis was something that would stick with him for the rest of his life, and yet...

"It was a mistake, Noctis..."

It was like watching the sky fall. Noctis's face dropped, his ruddy cheeks losing all of their color. His mouth fell open, just enough for Ignis to see the hint of a pale, pink tongue. Then he sighed, and it was the worst thing Ignis ever heard.

"Oh."

How much damage one little sound could make. It was like Noctis reached into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart.

Ignis wanted to take it back immediately, but it was too late.

The damage was done.

Noctis dropped Ignis's hand and rolled off him, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth. "I... Yeah. Okay, Specs. I, uh. Yeah. I got it." The remnants smeared across his skin, leaving a stain of red across the corner of his mouth.

"Noct—"

"I got it, Ignis. I'll just... I'll go home. Nyx's probably still outside."

"Wait, Noctis—"

"Just... just give me a sec to get dressed. I'll be out of your hair—"

Noctis fumbled to pull the dress on, not bothering to put on his stockings. Ignis quickly got himself out of bed, not trying to cover himself up.

 

"Noctis, please. Just wait—"

Noctis laughed, a tinge of hysteria creeping into his tone. "Wait?" Noctis spit as he lunged for his wig. He held it in his hands for a moment before throwing it back on the floor in distaste. "Where are my shoes?"

Ignis made a grab for Noctis's arm, but the prince only swatted him away.

Noctis ran a hand through his hair, a smudge of red appearing on his temple. "Don't. Just don't, Ignis. I get it."

"Noctis, please. Let me explain—"

"There's nothing to explain, Iggy."

He was crying, but Noctis pretended like it wasn't happening, that the tears weren't dripping down his cheeks weren't there.

It broke Ignis's heart.

Noctis reached the door, but Ignis jumped forward, slamming his hand against the wood. It smacked closed with a resounding thud.

Noctis spun around smacking his own head against the door. "Stop it, Ignis—just let me go."

"Not when you are in such a state."

"A _'state'_ , Iggy? What—don't want people to know you fucked a cross-dressing prince?" He laughed, the hollowness reverberating louder than his skull hitting the wood. "Embarrassed of me?"

Ignis reached out to touch Noctis's face. "Not embarrassed."

Noctis leaned into the touch, his mouth pinched. "But you don't want me."

Ignis wanted nothing more than Noctis. But it was wrong, it was too perfect. Noctis was not meant for him.

"I..."

Noctis leaned forward to nip at the thumb tracing over his lips. "You don't."

Ignis didn't expect Noctis to grab him, to crush their mouths together, but he did. Everything about Noctis was a surprise, everything was wanted. Ignis couldn't deny that truth when his lips went against his mind, when his hands reached up to card themselves through Noctis's midnight black hair.

He was absolutely, positively in love with Noctis and he could do nothing to stop it.

Ignis wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

"Ignis," Noctis murmured as he pulled back, and all of a sudden Ignis found himself with his back pressed against the wood, Noctis's arms pinning his wrists down. "Do you want me?"

"Noct.... you know I do."

Noctis sunk down into the cream-colored carpet, his dress dragging against the floor. He looked up at Ignis, then hesitantly licked his lips.

"Then stop fucking telling me to stop."

Ignis couldn't look away as Noctis, leaned forward and buried his face into Ignis's thigh, allowing his breath to caress the skin. It was so close that Ignis sucked in a breath, feeling the goosebumps on his arms come to the surface. The tingling up his spine as Noctis slowly pressed his lips against the skin.

There was red painted across Ignis's skin, but Ignis didn't mind.

His cock, still hard and heavy between his legs, twitched as Noctis rubbed his nose against it. Ignis tried to lift his arm, but Noctis still had his wrists pinned to the door.

For a moment Ignis thought that Noctis would allow his mouth to circle around Ignis's cock, for that silky tongue to press against the vein on the underside, but Noctis only closed his eyes and nestled closer to Ignis's skin. His mouth was near enough to breathe against his twitching cock, but not close enough.

Ignis tried, again, to reach out to touch Noctis's hair, but Noctis pressed down hard enough for the bones in his wrists to creak in protest.

"No, Iggy. We do this _my_ way."

Ignis shivered.

It was both tantalizing and infuriating as Noctis stayed in that position, refusing to move and also refusing to allow Ignis to move. He breath played against the hairs and drove Ignis closer to the edge of sanity and insanity, enough so that thinking was more of an idea than a concrete truth. How was Ignis supposed to do anything with Noctis's mouth so close and yet so far away? How could he touch Noctis, to feel the warmth of his skin when Noctis refused to let him?

Ignis understood, now.

"I'm sorry."

Noctis didn't move for a moment, though he allowed his eyelashes to flutter lazily against Ignis's skin.

"Do you want me?" Noctis whispered after a moment. There was something in his voice, something that built up inside of Ignis, and he had no idea how to explain it. It simply... was.

It wasn't the painful thrumming of his cock, but something else. Something without a name.

"I always have."

Noctis let go of his wrists and slid his hands down the door.

"You... you sure?" Noctis's voice broke, and Ignis could feel the last bit of his heart break with it.

Last night.... Ignis promised that he would stay with Noctis, that he wanted him. Waking up, panicking.... it hadn't been fair to Noctis. It hadn't been right.

"I'm certain, Noct." Ignis reached down, letting his finger hook under Noctis's chin. "I am sure."

Noctis grabbed his hand and for a moment Ignis expected that Noctis would push him away. It was only after a moment of flying through the air before landing on his back that he realized that no matter what he thought, what he felt, Noctis would always be Noctis.

Noctis planted one knee on each side of Ignis's body, pulling his dress up to his hips as to not tear it. Too dazed to think, let alone move, Noctis took control, swooping down to grab Ignis's hands, locking them into place over his head.

"You certainly enjoy me in this position," Ignis remarked.

Noctis laughed, the fear from before disappearing into his smile. Ignis hoped that it was a real smile, that it wasn't Noctis hiding it within himself.

"What can I say—you look good like this."

Ignis certainly could not see himself, but he believed whatever Noctis said. If Noctis like it, then so be it.

"Noctis—" Ignis stopped himself from continuing, letting his words die on his tongue.

Noctis seemed to be able to read his mind, and instead of allowing him to continue on with his thoughts, leaned down and pressed his lips against Ignis's throat. At the same time he moved his hips, both men gasping as their cocks rubbed together.

"You... you gunna stop me?" There was an impishness to Noctis's voice as he rolled his hips again.

Ignis couldn't stop his mouth from opening wide as Noctis pressed down harder, the feel of the silk and lace on his hips making a beautiful contrast to their bodies meeting.

Ignis shivered.

"Iggy, let me.... let me make you come?"

It was like Noctis was asking for permission. Ignis wasn't even sure if he could say no; the willpower he once thought he had, the control over himself, was gone. All Noctis had to do was look up at him with those blue eyes and Ignis knew he would do whatever Noctis asked of him. He didn't even have to ask for anything; Ignis simply /knew/.

Which was how Ignis understood exactly what Noctis wanted.

Ignis was hardly a virgin; he had lost his virginity long before, and had no qualms with the variety of ways the human body could come together to bring pleasure.

And Ignis knew, without a doubt, that he was Noctis's first. Their drunken tryst the night before had been proof enough of Noctis's inexperience.

Inexperience was in no way a bad thing, and Ignis had enjoyed the knowledge that he was the first to ever touch Noctis in such a way. He was the first to sink himself inside of Noctis, to brush his sweat-slicked hair back. Even with the MettleVX in his system, Ignis had been careful.

But Noctis's hands were not careful, and Ignis was more than okay with that. The feeling of nails scratching his wrists as their bodies rocked together made Ignis feel faint. Thankfully they were already on the floor otherwise Ignis was sure they would have fallen over.

"Want you," Noctis murmured as he leaned down, closing the space between his lips and Ignis's ear. He bit down on his earlobe hard enough to make Ignis hiss.

"Noct—"

Ignis bucked up against Noctis as Noctis pulled on his earlobe, the sounds of his mouth and tongue shooting straight down to Ignis's cock.

Ignis wasn't sure how long it took for Noctis to pull him up off the ground, but when their bodies hit the mattress, Ignis was already swimming in the feeling of Noctis's dress pressed against him, their cocks hard. Even the slightest of touches made Ignis want to scream.

Noctis grabbed the bottle of lube on the side of the bed, the snap of the lid making Ignis's nipples harden.

Noctis laughed, half breathless and delirious.

"Are you all right?"

Noctis nodded, his hair falling in front of his eyes. There was something in them, a darkness that made Ignis shiver. It wasn't scary, though—it was vast and endless, like the night sky.

Fingers. They were fast and shallow, then slow and deep. Ignis tried to keep his breath steady as Noctis worked his body. His puckered hole accepted Noctis like it was meant to be there.

But Ignis wanted more, and so when Noctis pulled up his red dress and sat down with his heels at his ass, Ignis knew what he wanted to do.

Ignis pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Noctis's neck. It took a moment to adjust himself, but Ignis had dreamed of them making love this way so many times before, and their bodies slotted together so perfectly. He slowly sunk down on Noctis, feeling Noct's hot breath on him, his cock inside him, the fire burning deep in a place that had no name.

"Ignis," Noctis gasped.

Ignis leaned forward, drinking in Noctis's gasp. Their mouths met in a clatter of teeth and groans, Noctis's fingers scrambling to grab at Ignis's waist. Ignis hissed at the feeling of Noctis's scratches and scrambling for skin, but when he managed to lift Ignis up and slide his cock against his walls, pressing against that sweet spot that made Ignis nearly come undone, Ignis couldn't have cared less. If they needed a potion after, so be it.

It felt good. No, _more_ than good. It was indescribable, the way that Noctis's dress felt against his cock as Noctis rocked their bodies up and down. Ignis tried to tell himself to stop, to talk sense into himself. But just as it had been outside the club, Ignis was powerless with Noctis.

He would have burned down the world if Noctis asked for it. Noctis, whose eyes were smudged with black, whose mouth painted his with red, whose glitter and shine clung to Ignis's bedsheets like a permanent stain. Even his cologne, nearly gone, sent shocks through Ignis's system when Ignis buried his nose in Noctis's hair.

Their bodies blurred together as Ignis gave in to the rush of feelings. When he finally grabbed Noctis's hand and pressed it against his neglected cock, it only took a few tugs for Ignis to spill himself across red-painted fingers and silk.

Noctis wasn't far off, shuddering and thrusting erratically as Ignis rode out his own orgasm. When he came with a cry, Noctis bit down hard enough into Ignis's shoulder to leave Ignis gasping, the sound of the blood in his head making the world go fuzzy.

"So—sorry," Noctis gasped as he pressed a closed-mouth kiss against his bitemarks. "Ignis. Ignis."

Feeling Noctis softening in him, Ignis allowed himself to rest his forehead against Noctis's. "I don't mind."

In truth, it ached, but Ignis enjoyed the soothing touches and the way Noctis traced his fingertips across the skin before leaning back down to pepper the skin with kisses. It was soft and sweet, just as Noctis's voice was when he murmured, "Sorry, Specs."

Ignis nuzzled into Noctis's neck, sucking on the expanse of flesh. He didn't bite it like Noctis had, but instead left his own mark against pale skin.

A marking... a part of Ignis that Noctis could wear like a jewel on his throat.

"I don't regret this," Ignis whispered against the mark, feeling Noctis shudder at his words. "I could never regret you." And really, he couldn't.

Noctis kissed him. Hard.

"Good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW.
> 
> Anyone want to see this continue? Lemme know!


End file.
